


A secret ship!

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [95]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Clueless Sherlock, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gen, Inktober 2017, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Secrets, They ship it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock is confused by the word "ship"





	A secret ship!

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

"Sherlock?" An annoyed doctor calls from his desk. He was glued to his screen, not able to look away of the various stories and artwork in front of his eyes.  _Oh God… This is quite something. This is soooo not right… it’s like I’ve never been married at all! And what about Rosie?… I don’t want her to see all that. Oh… But that one with both of us with Rosie in our arms... it's pretty sweet…_ "SHERLOCK!”

"Hummm?" His distracted friend replies, his eyes still riveted on his experiment.

"It's crazy, someone on my blog just pointed me in the direction of a shipper fan page!" 

At the slightly out of breath tone of his friend, Sherlock turns to look at an obviously embarrassed John.  _Weird_. "Shipper? What the hell is that?"

"They... they... sh… ship US!" John stutters, nearly screaming the last word.

"I don't understand! Why? Where? Are they criminals that want to get rid of us? If so... they better be more discreet... And why don’t they just kill me? As long as they don’t threaten Rosie!" He returns to his work mumbling, "and if they want to ship someone somewhere... they can start with Mycroft..."

John smiles at Sherlock incomprehension, thinking  _If such a site exists, Greg will probably the first who would want to belong!_

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober... Just to add a little difficulty to the 221b format! (I know that Inktober is for drawing but who cares!)
> 
> October 25 word: ship
> 
> Dont be shy :-) Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far.


End file.
